Auron
Auron is one of the main characters from Square Enix's Final Fantasy X. Background When he was a young man, Auron was a high-ranking warrior monk from Bevelle who was highly respected by the clergy. However, this changed when he refused to marry the daughter of a high priest. Auron lost his good reputation with the Yevon elite, so he became the Guardian of the summoner Braska. Alongside Braska and Jecht, he went on a pilgrimage to destroy Sin fro the sake of Spira. During his travels with Braska and Jecht, he became good friends with the latter, and ended up promising to take care of his son, should anything happen to Jecht. When they arrived at Zanarkand, they were greeted by Yunalesca, and they were revealed that, to obtain the Final Aeon, one of Braska's guardians would have to sacrifice himself. Jecht ended up volunteering for the sacrifice of everyone. Auron was outraged by this fact, and tried to attack Yunalesca after Sin was defeated. Yunalesca easily defeated Auron, and left him scarred and nearly dead. He was found by Kimahri Ronso, and was taken to Besaid, where he met Braska's daughter. He died during that time, but his determination to keep the promised he made to Jecht was enough to let his spirit linger in the physical plane. Auron travelled to the Dream Zanarkan that Jecht hailed from, and became a fatherly figure for Tidus. He eventually followed Tidus when he was washed up by Sin's attack on Dream Zanarkand. After that, he joined his travels as a guardian of Yuna. Powers & Abilities *'Power Break:' Auron delivers a blow that lowers the opponent's strength. *'Magic Break:' Auron delivers a blow that lowers the opponent's magic power. *'Armor Break:' Auron delivers a blow tha reduces the foe's defense, while also destroying their armor. *'Mental Break:' Auron attacks the foe and reduces their magic defense. *'Guard:' Allows Auron to protect a party member, but he takes damage in their place. *'Sentinel:' Auron protects a party member, while also taking less damage himself. *'Threaten:' Auron scares the enemy, leaving them paralyzed for a short time. *'Entrust:' Auron transfers his Overdrive charge onto an ally. *'Zombie Attack:' Auron delivers a blow at the foe, turning them into a zombie, and leaving them unable to heal. *'Divider:' Auron attacks the enemy while flying through the air. *'Healing Water:' Auron heals the whole party. *'Once More:' Allows Auron to survive a combo that would normally kill him. *'Bushido:' Auron's Overdrive attacks. They can be used after fighting for a while. They are Auron's most powerful attacks. **'Dragon Fang:' Auron jumps into the air before plunging his blade into the ground, erupting explosions onto the opposition. **'Shooting Star:' Auron dashes onto the enemy, and performs a swift powerful blow onto the opponent. It can also eject a foe out of battle. **'Banishing Blade:' Auron takes a sip from his jug, and readies the latent powers of his sword, before unleashing them in a swing. It also decreases all of the foe's stats, save for speed and luck. **'Tornado:' Auron creates a tornado before launching it onto the opposition, after the enemy gets trapped inside the tornado, Auron throws his jug at it, making it catch fire and cause heavy damage to the enemy. Equipment *'Katana:' Contrary to its name, a huge one-edged broadsword that Auron uses as his default weapon. It is capable of piercing through the hardest of armors. *'Masamune:' Auron's Celestial Weapon, the most powerful item in his arsenal. It ignores the enemy's defense, and it deals more damage if Auron is weakened. It is capable of dealing more damage than any other weapon in the game. It also allows him to use his Overdrive moves three times as often. Lastly, it allows Auron to always attack first and automatically counter any attack from the enemy. *'Bracers:' Bracelets that Auron can use for protection. *'Alcohol Jug:' A canteen containing some sort of alcoholic beverage that Auron can use to enchant his blade and to ignite the enemy. Feats Strength *Capable of throwing huge foes miles away with a single sword strike. *Capable of piercing through heavy armor with any of his swords. *Can move his broadsword at blistering speeds. *In the Kingdom Hearts series, was able to fight off Hades and Cerberus. Speed None currently. Durability *Survived several attacks from Lady Yunalesca. *Lived on after getting killed due to his sheer willpower. *One of the most durable characters in FFX. *Can take blows from Jech in his Sin form. Skill *Became a warrior monk at a young age. *Quickly became one of the most respected warrios in history. *Became the guardian of two different summoners. *Contributed in the ultimate defeat of Sin. *Contributed in the defeats of Seymour Guado, Yunalesca, and many other powerful foes. Weaknesses *Purging spells will instantly send him to the Farplane, ending his life. *Relatively slow. Fun Facts *He made an appearence in the Kingdom Hearts series as a partner that joins Sora in his fight against Hades and the forces of the Underworld. Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Sword Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Completed Profiles Category:Magic Users